The species Stevia rebaudiana (“Stevia”) has been the subject of considerable research and development efforts directed at the purification of certain naturally occurring sweet glycosides of Stevia that have potential as non-caloric sweeteners. Sweet glycosides that may be extracted from Stevia include the six rebaudiosides (i.e., rebaudioside A to F), stevioside, dulcoside, and sterebins.
In particular, significant commercial interest has been focused on obtaining and purifying rebaudioside A from the Stevia. It is currently possible to purchase rebaudioside A at high levels of purity.